


Caught in the Moment

by clandestinemeetingsinthetrees



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Caught, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestinemeetingsinthetrees/pseuds/clandestinemeetingsinthetrees
Summary: ZKDD Day 7: Caught in the MomentKatara and Zuko have gotten way too used to being alone in the Fire Nation. When they take a visit to Ba Sing Se for the Council of Nations, they find it difficult to keep their feelings and hands to themselves.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040542
Kudos: 40
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Caught in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just finished my finals today so I'm going to start making up all the prompts for ZKDD! Hope you enjoy!

They really shouldn’t be doing this. She knew that and she could tell by his constant glances towards the hallway that he knew it to.

For the past two glorious months they’d been holed up in the Fire Nation Palace where they could explain away all these “private meetings” as just work on the new trade agreement with the Southern Water Tribe. It had become so easy to sneak away to the library, his office, his _bedroom_ with no explanation whatsoever that they had almost forgotten that this thing between them was a secret.

Well maybe not a _secret_ secret, just a half-truth. A blurred snapshot. An omitted word. It wasn’t like they purposely hadn’t told their friends, it just… hadn’t come up in conversation?

Honestly, she didn’t quite know what to say to them. The wounds were still fresh with Aang. They’d just recently returned to something resembling friends, and she really didn’t want to ruin that. And Sokka? She didn’t want to think of all jokes and snide remarks he’d throw at her over this.

Zuko suddenly pushed her back against the wall, saving her from her spiraling thoughts. It’s times like these when she wonders how he can tell what’s going on in her head and know exactly what to do to get her out of it.

When she came up for air, he continued to pepper kisses across her jaw, trailing down her neck. She leaned her head back towards the corner of the wall and gave a slight sign as his teeth grazed her pulse point.

“Shh,” he whispered in her ear. “We wouldn’t want all of Ba Sing Se to hear you.”

She bit her lip in an unsuccessful attempt to keep quiet.

This was risky… the rest of the ambassadors and the leaders of all the four nations were crawling through the palace, along with all of their friends. She knew it was stupid to be making out right down the hallway from the meeting room but there was something about Zuko that just made her stupid.

She didn’t realize how hard it was going to be to spend all day in a room with him and keep her distance. Every glance across the table lead to a flush in her cheeks and when they brushed hands over a map of the Earth Kingdom, she could’ve sworn someone had shot lightning through her hand.

So _this_ is what passion feels like…

It’s no surprise she dragged him down the hallway as soon as they could get away.

His lips were on hers now. Her hands destroying his perfect topknot and his caressing the arch of her back, inching lower and lower and—

“Katara!?”

_Shit._

“Wait… _Zuko_!?”

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

They broke apart to see Sokka staring open mouthed at the end of the hallway.

The three of them stood in silence for way too long until Zuko found his voice. “Hey Sokka…”

Katara glanced over at him to see that most of his hair had escaped his topknot and was sticking up in all directions. She couldn’t imagine she looked much better.

“So are you guys gonna explain what in Tui and La has gotten into you?” He’d finally stopped looking shell-shocked and was pacing down the hallways towards them. “Please tell me this is some kind of joke where you try to make me have a heart attack. Or better yet, there is some sort of virus going around that makes you kiss whoever you’re closest too. Katara if you’re being held against your will, blink twice!”

The couple exchanged a quick glance, trying to find something to say.

Zuko’s hand nervously shot towards his hair, making it look worse than it already was. “I guess we just got a bit caught in the moment?”


End file.
